newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:NeonProject
Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Represent A Country page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 11:33, 30 May 2009 RAC I just scanned the RAC page. It has no links or references at all and you wrote a page about essentially, yourself/your own subject- if this were wikipedia, I would put it straight up for speedy deletion or delete it. This is not wikipedia- we are a quiet place here with much need for data and visitors and a relaxed attitude to a point. However, only to a point. I have never heard of RAC and I shouldn't have to go searching to find refs. I quickly checked that the competitions exist, via your user page but you really need some refs and examples. Seeing as it promotes your own project surely you would want it to be impressive, informative and easy to read? I don't feel inclined to help you much since you are not really helping yourself here, but here are some basic ideas: 1. Take a look at the page Lock Legion *a) the link I took the trouble to put in there encourages you to click it and go there. *b) Winchester put a lot of work into this page putting in data and making links that give it authority, usefulness and ease of checking. 2. Try and find anything which demonstrates that this competition is significant- is it just a bunch of your friends- I don't know, I've never heard of it- recognition by admin etc. Don't just say it- add the refs/links. Get one or two links OFF newgrounds if they exist and show the competition's significance. 3. Get someone to read through the article, its full of typos etc. 4. Get something visual, some kind of pix in there 5. Ask around and try to find out what people might come here to find out about the competitions. What are you saying here that is NOT viewable on your page or on NG? 6. Get someone- anyone registered here- to help you write it, four eyes are better than 2 and it adds credibility. With no refs/links this is NO WAY a 5 star article however much data you pump into it. Before you get defensive, I have had pages deleted for less and I am putting quite a bit of time into this note. If you tidy it up and make links/refs, pix and stuff it could be at least 4 star and a valuable addition to our wiki, so thanks in advance. Best Wishes, IceD We need your musical expertese This user has made a page about himself. I imediately put it up for deletion as it does not demonstrate Notability, plus at the time it was a very poor article. I note that efforts have been made to improve it, but no effort to show Notability. I know little about Audio, so I do not know if the long string of audio subs are particularly special. I am sure there are dozens, if not hundreds of audio people out there with portfolios bigger and more important as this, but what do I know? Take a look and write your thoughts in the Newgeneral section of the Candidates for Deletion talk page. This page will be deleted soon if it is not clearly defended. Icedragon64 23:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Update Page? Is there any news to update on RAC? Also, can you please get a couple of pix to put in I swear its True- yours is about the only page with no pix and most pages have 2 Icedragon64 18:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC)